Before Tomorrow Comes
by LaOliveira
Summary: Kevin went through many problems in his life, but the worst of them is about to happen. How Kevin will act when his past come back to haunt him? He hopes to change everything ... Before tomorrow comes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So here I am with another fic, this one with chapters. You already know: any mistake, feedback me.

* * *

*Alarm rings*

Kevin turned off the alarm refusing to get out of bed. All he wanted was to be able to stay there, staring at the ceiling of his room, which suddenly became extremely interesting.

Not that going to school was something bad. There he had his many colleagues, and the few friends he could really trust, even teachers who believed he could become someone in life. Go to school meant a peaceful moment on which he could forget all the worries of his life, being able to have fun and truly laugh.

The senior year had finally begun in a wonderful way; he kept himself in the position of captain of the football team was not that easy, especially with other jocks that are really talented, craving this position. He had been on the line to lose the position when he almost flunked Biology. His luck was his best friend's fault, Nazz, who insisted on asking help from Eddward. The jock had strictly refused the boy's help; after all, he had always been bullying Edd, what were the chances that he would help? He always knew it was difficult for Eddward to say no, but with a little help from Nazz it got even easier for him to say yes.

Kevin had made it clear that Edd would be only a tutor, spend that time with Eddward didn't mean he would go out nor share more than those hours with the boy. Eddward had accepted gladly teaching the jock, even though that he was only being used by his intelligence. Kevin got surprised, _but so be it._

Even without wanting to have a relationship that was not student-teacher with Eddward, Kevin knew he owe the boy one. He had saved his position on the football team and that was more than enough to win Kevin's consent.

The jock looked at the clock. It was 7:10. He had been daydreaming for forty minutes. If he didn't hurry up he would not be able to do his morning necessities on time to arrive not that late to school. Kevin sighed heavily and sat up on the bed rubbing his face with both hands. He then went to the bathroom, relieved himself, took a shower to wake up, returned to his room and changed. He went down to prepare his own breakfast and take it, then he went up again to brush his teeth.

When he looked again at the clock, it was marking a quarter to eight. No way he would arrive at 8am for his first class. Kevin glanced at the window of his room. It was autumn, it was sunny and the cul-de-sac was covered with the warm colors of the yellow, orange and red leaves spread throughout the street, but it was cold. _Maybe it weren't going to be a bad day after all._

Upon leaving the garage, now riding on his motorcycle, the cold wind invigorated him and all the regret he felt seemed to dissipate during the thirty minutes it took to get to school, when everything hit him again like a bullet.

Kevin went straight to the back door of his classroom, with the intention to sneak into the history class, already in progress. The room was partially in silence, until he came in, when suddenly it was full of giggles and chatter about him. The teacher was lecturing anything about the Industrial Revolution, which made Kevin thought that his invasion was a success. He found his usual place beside his teammate, Troy.

"Sup man?" Kevin whispered.

Before Troy could answer, the teacher's voice startled his.

"Nothing is up, Mr. Barr" Kevin huffed, leaning his back against the chair, looking out the window. _Maybe today is definitely going to be a bad day_, Kevin thought. "I'm glad you decided to join us. Better late than never. Tell me the reason of your lack of capacity in looking the clock, Mr. Barr."

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me... SIR, do I have the right to remain silent?" Kevin asked with a smirk and the entire class giggle, until the teacher look at them, when it stopped.

The teacher took a deep breath.

"Arrive one more time late, for whatever reason, and it will be detention for you. Understood?" He said.

"Whatever!" Kevin murmured.

"Excuse me?" The teacher raised his voice.

"Yes, Sir."

"Very well."

The teacher turned his back against Kevin and started lecturing again.

"Dude, I hope your mood gets better, you have to be willing and cheerful to practice, captain. The finals are coming." Troy whispered with a smile on his face.

Kevin sighed, "Don't even remember me." He pressed his temples with his fingertips, massaging it, trying to ease the headache that was forming.

"Ah Nazz! 'the fuck is this now?" Kevin exhaled through his nose, rolling his eyes.

"Kevin, gimme a break, I thought you were already getting used t..."

"When it was not public!" He pointed to Marie, who had been invited to sit at their table by Nazz.

"It isn't public, sucker." Marie grabbed the collar of Kevin's varsity. "It's just a step ahead."

"Out of that, we aren't even having much openly contact, we're… smoothing people." Nazz smiled looking at Marie, who was on the other side of the table.

"So sit beside her, damn it!" Kevin tossed his hands in the air, and looked away to the rest of the cafeteria.

His eyes widened.

"Nazz… Nazz…" Kevin whispered leaning over the table to get the attention of his friend. "I-is that… is that Double D w-with the new guy? An-and…"

Nazz simply looked where Kevin couldn't help but stare, and smiled.

"How come you didn't know? The rookie asked to stay with Edd on summer vacation. Honestly, they are adorable together."

"Wow! That's weird. I not even knew he was… gay!" Kevin rested his chin in his hand. _What the fuck is happening with this school? _He thought.

"Well, that was kind of obvious, but, yeah… I also got a bit chocked, but… well… you know, uh?" Nazz pointed to Marie and then to herself and giggled. Kevin huffed. Nazz then got serious. "I just hope you don't stop talking with him because of that, if I know you did this, our friendship is over. Got it?"

"I won't…"

"He still is the same Double D we all know." She interrupted him. "His sexuality doesn't change _who _he is."

Kevin sighed. "I know… You're still the same Nazz." He caught himself smiling.

"Exactly."

Kevin looked at Edd who was smiling about whatever thing the other had said. _He has courage, but his bullies are going to harass him even more. _He huffed. _Not that I care._

"Hey Troy?"

"…speak!"

"What… do you think… about… the rookie?" Kevin asked while running.

Troy gave Kevin a confused look. "He is… is a good… WR…"

"No… I mean…"

"Rest. Five minutes." The coach yelled.

Kevin rested his hands on his knees while Troy grabbed two bottles of water, tossing one to Kevin.

"What about the new guy?"

Kevin dried his mouth with the back of his hand. "You don't mind the fact that he's gay?"

Troy shrugged. "First of all, if he wasn't with Edd nobody would ever know it. I mean, the guy doesn't act like he is gay, and all the girls had orgasms when they saw him… So, well, only when he is with Edd I remember he's gay. And second, I have a cousin who is, and we are good friends. Actually, he knows everything about me, so this situation is like _'whatever'_to me."

"Yeah, maybe you are right."

"Dude!" Troy held Kevin' shoulders. "You won't act like an asshole just like the others of the time, right? Fuck whoever the guy falls in love, as long as he doesn't mess up with us."

"GUYS. A HUNDRED PUSH UPS. NOW!" The coach yelled again.

"You know I'm not like this." Kevin let go off of his friend and walked to where the others had begun the push-ups.

_This is not the point._

* * *

The title is based on the Alter Bridge' song with the same name. Throughout the fic you'll understand its meaning.

Don't expect it to be fluffy, or whatever. (It'll, but not that much)  
I have a playlist for this fic, but I can't share it all right now, otherwise, it will ruin all the mood of it.

**_Hope you enjoy it._**

**Update:** Hello folks! This is a corrected update of this story. The best Beta Reader is helping me with the grammar/punctuation of my fics. DimintheMoonlight is my hero *-*


	2. Chapter 2 - What Over You

**A/N:** Hey folks! I forgot to say an important thing, some facts and the main point in this story are based on real facts, so I'm not trying to set up a standard for this or that subject, it's how things actually happened.  
One more thing, I made use of my OC Derek, you should listen to "Watch Over You", by Alter Bridge, to understand him a little bit more.

_(I'll specify one thing: I'm not an english speaker, so it is sure that will have grammar mistakes, so take it easy on me.)_

* * *

Chapter 2

The practice of the football team was about to end and Edd was expecting his… He still didn't know how to define their relationship, but he was anxious to see Derek. He would meet him at the exit of the school because he would still have to take a shower and get ready to properly accompany Edd, as he had said. So Edd stopped by his locker in order to leave his books there; he had already done his homework for this and next week, and also a draft for a project for the next month. It would be nice to allow himself a little rest.

_It's been two months since we are together, but I am still not sure about us._

Edd sighed as he closed his locker.

_He is too perfect for me. I do not love him yet, but I like him, and it is nice to be with him. He also said…_

"_Edd?"_

_Eddward turned to see who had called him._

"_Oh! Derek, what are you doing here?_

_Edd had the day off, being vacation, and his two best friends had gone travelling with their families. But _family _was a word which has long gone out of Edd's vocabulary. So, on the first day of the second week of vacation, he decided to go to his favorite place. Library._

"_Is it that unbelievable that I'm here?" Derek smiled, but his eyed were empty._

_It had charmed Edd since he first saw Derek, in the first week of April when the boy had been transferred. Derek always had a vacant stare, empty, mysterious, but whenever he smiled, Edd felt alive, happy, and warm. The only time he feels like this is was when he spook with Kevin, but Kevin was millions miles away to achieve. Derek on the other hand, had always been apprehensive and had approached Edd in the first chance he had. They so became friends since then._

_Edd chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand. "Of course not, it is because it is vacation. Should you not be on a beach, a club, or any other place instead of a library? Traveling perhaps?"_

_Derek smiled, again with vacant eyes. "I could ask you the same thing! Where are Ed and Eddy? I thought you were going to travel together." Derek spoke without removing his eyes from the book he had in his hands._

_Edd raised an eyebrow._ Jealously? _He shook his head from such a thought, but he couldn't help to become happy._

"_Indeed we would, but both of their family decided to travel, each to a different place, and, well, you know about my family." Edd sighed. "So, here I am." He gave a sad smile._

"_Sorry to make you talk about this."_

"_Oh, no! Do not worry, I really appreciate reading, so it is a pleasure to be here, especially now that you are here, even if it was a coincidence."_

_Derek smiled. "Good to hear."_

_Derek smiled. Derek's eyes smiled. Edd was dumbfounded. His heart raced and suddenly his whole body shivered, and his face flushed._

_Derek grabbed Edd's wrist. "Come here." He dragged Edd into a hallway away from the few people who were in the library._

"_Derek, is there something wrong?"_

"_Edd." Double D drowned into those vacant eyes that were full of passion now. "I like you. No… I love you." Derek grabbed Edd' shoulders._

Oh Dear!

"_I'm sorry if this sounds weird, and I know it's recent, and I look kind of pathetic babbling like this, but, I love you, Edd."  
_

_Edd opened his mouth, but he couldn't say a word. He knew he was attracted to Derek, but it wasn't as strong as like the other, who was in front of him, was saying. However…_

"_You don't need to say anything right now, but be sure that I'll make you say you love me, I…"_

_After hearing this, how could Edd hold himself? He lost the control of his body and kissed Derek. The soft lips of Derek._

_He said he would make me say that I love him._

BAM.

"What's the little girl dreamin' about?" Edd flinched when strong arms encircled his face, and found himself trapped between his locker and the jock.

"W-what do you want?" _Oh dear! What did I say? _"I mean, I didn't do anything to you."

"Your cocky little bitch. As if you neededd to do something. Your presence makes me sick. You're nothing but a piece of shit."

And then Edd's vision blurred with the impact that jock's fist did against his jaw, moments later, against his left eye, against his nose. After what seemed forever, all he could felt was the cold floor against his face, when he couldn't bear the weight of his own body.

"You're so ridiculous." Kick "Walking hand in hand" Kick "Kissing" Kick "With another man." The jock then stared at Edd. "I'm disgusted."

Before he could kick Edd again, he felt someone pulling his shoulder and giving him a kick, seconds later finding himself lying on his back on the floor, with one foot on his chest.

"_You _disgust me, Roger."

"D-Derek?" Double D tried to speak, but his stomach hurt making him bend over himself.

That made Derek even angrier, stomping even stronger on the chest of the jock.

Derek was with his shirt still open, still damp from the bath newly taken, hair also wet, and his backpack slung over one shoulder. "You fucking son of a bitch." He grabbed Roger by the collar of his shirt and made him stand up, pressing him against the lockers. He punched him with all the strength he had several times on Roger's face and ribs.

"Stop it." Roger panted.

"Did you think about stopping while hitting Edd, fucker?" Derek grabbed the other by the collar again, putting his face millimeters away from the other. "Now listen to me very well. I'm barely give fuck if I receive a suspension, but I'm going to end your race if you touch Eddward with these filthy hands again." He got even closer. "Got it?"

Roger nodded.

When Derek let him go, he ran.

"Edd, can you stand?" Derek said putting one Edd's arm of around his neck.

"N-not alone." He pressed his belly with his free arm. "It hurts a lot."

"I know my love," Derek put Double D into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't arrive here sooner. I swear I gonna kill that guy. "

Edd laughed. "Argh!" The pain caused him to bend and squint. "No need for that."

"How can you still laugh?" Derek pressed his forehead against Edd's. "Forgive me, forgive me..." He whispered.

Edd hold one side of Derek's face. "There is nothing to be forgiven. You can't always be by my side."

"That's my fear." Derek whispered giving a soft kiss on Edd's lips, carrying him to the car.

* * *

Now that you are warmed up, things will get more escited.

_A special thanks to DimingtheMoonlight because she is a blessed soul that's helping me._


	3. Chapter 3 - Who knows what's right?

A/N: Sorry about the delay guys, but last week my mother and I were painting our apartment; It took all my energies and capacity to think. But here it is.

~Nothing left to Say, by Imagine Dragons: a song for Kevin's feelings.  
Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kevin was heading to the parking lot, tired after training, craving the rest of his house, when he saw what looked like someone being carried. He went to see who the one person was, concerned; it was unusual to see something like this on a daily basis. As he approached, his heart sank in his chest. _Edd?_

He ran to the two.

"Edd? What ... what happened?" He asked, dropping his backpack attempting to touch Edd.

"Do not touch him!" Kevin flinched upon the aggressiveness of Derek's words. "Ask your crap of a teammate, Roger, what happened." Derek said, placing Edd carefully on the back seat of the car.

Kevin didn't understand what was going on. Didn't understand, mainly, why he was so worried. It was usual that Edd was assaulted, but this time it was much worse. _Perhaps that was the reason! And what does Roger have to do with it?_

Kevin watched as Derek positioned Edd. He also realized that the knuckles Derek were purple and bruised.

_So that's why that bitch was hurt. Son of a bitch._ - When Kevin was changing in the changing room he saw in the corner of his eyes that Roger was bleeding and bruised, complaining and telling what had happened to whoever it was. Kevin hadn't given much thought about it, it was just Roger. But now he felt as if he could kill that piece of shit. -_If only I had known before._

"I didn't ..." Kevin couldn't finish because strong hands held him by the collar of his jacket.

"Do your best to keep those fuckers away from Edd, captain, or I'll make sure to make mincemeat out of each one of them. Among finals and Edd, you know who I choose." Derek let go off the other, but put a finger in his chest. "I wont jus give up on that team because I hope that this year Peach Creek wins at finals, I am striving to make it happen." He removed his finger from the other's chest. "I know you do too, so make rest of them too, and make them stop caring about other people's lives."

Edd moaned, calling the attention of the other two. "P-please, let's go Derek."

Derek pulled Kevin out of his way, with a certain delicacy, got in the car and left without another word.

Kevin opened and closed his mouth, hoping to say something, but the moment had passed. _Edd didn't even look at me_. He exhaled through his nose and rubbed his face with one hand. _Why the fuck am I thinking this?_ He thought, heading to his bike. _I told Nazz that I wouldn't stop talking to him, not that I'd be his best friend_. He sighed again._Whatever._

When he got home, Kevin received a message from Nazz, talking anything about dating Marie. Kevin was happy for Nazz, but he didn't really want to talk about their relationship. Yet what he wanted to talk to would have to be personally, so he invited the her over. Nazz came within moments, living only seconds away.

Nazz snuggled onto Kevin's bedroom floor while he took a few appetizers and drinks. When he returned, Kevin sat on her side and let her talk about her dating, which lasted about an hour. They had drank a liter of Mountain Drew when Nazz finally ended.

"Sorry I came here and talked about all this bullshit, but I'm sincerely happy. It really appears that Marie is the perfect one for me." Nazz laughed at the thought. "Who knew, uh?" She muttered to herself, touching her lips on the can she was holding with both hands.

"Chill out, I'm here for that," Kevin smiled, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "And it's strangely good to see you happy." Kevin laughed.

Nazz also laughed, and gave him a friendly punch on his shoulder. "But what did you want to tell me?" Nazz hugged her knees and rested her head on them. "I was a little worried, you aren't the one to make a point of talking face to face with me..."

Kevin sighed heavily, what he really wanted to talk about? Kevin wasn't sure, he just wanted to talk about what he was feeling, but what was he feeling? Kevin hated not understanding himself, that's why he had Nazz, who had the capacity to know everyone as if they were an open book.

"First, I dunno if you know, but Roger beat… Edd very badly..."

Nazz gasped and half opened her mouth, but then her bottom lip twitched . "That bastard, because Edd is gay?" Kevin nodded. "I'll have a good, long talk with him, who does he think he is? ..."

"Nazz ... NAZZ" Kevin made the girl shut up, but couldn't help smiling. "Don't freak out. I'll take care of it, but still hear me out." The girl nodded, quiet. Kevin sighed through his nose. "When I saw Edd in the state he was in, I became breathless and I didn't know how to act. Nobody has ever beat Edd in that way, and that made me feel bad..."

Kevin hoped Nazz would say something, but all he got was silence in return - and a imperceptible smile on the girl's lips- so he continued.

"Derek was carrying him, but I felt like _I_ should be carrying him, _I_ wanted to have stopped that..." Kevin ran a hand over his face. "He looked so helpless, that it made me feel like I should take care of him..." He paused at the expression that Nazz was giving. "What?"

"You like him."

"I like him."

"No. You _really_ like him!"

Kevin almost spat the sip of soda that was taking. _Really LIKE him?_

Kevin laughed nervously. "No, I would do that for you..."

"Of course you would." Nazz was having fun.

"And also with Rolf..." Kevin needlessly gestured with his hands and looked at Nazz with wide eyes, shaking his head.

This was too much fun to Nazz. "Would you take care of Rolf so affectionately in the same way you just described how you would with Edd?" Nazz really wanted to hear this answer.

Kevin didn't respond.

Nazz smiled more.

Kevin opened his mouth and held up a finger as if waiting for the right answer to came.

It didn't come.

Nazz sighed in agreement with a smirk. "Kevin, it's natural to… end up clinging to Edd, if you give it a chance. When I told you to study with him, you thought it would be preachy, but it turned out to be something that you really enjoyed. Edd is the kind of person that, even unwittingly, binds us. We get attached to him without even realizing it. You were just denying that you felt that way, that's why you felt so bad when you saw him that way."

All what Kevin could do was face Nazz in fascination. Was he so easy to read? Kevin seemed to already know that everything Nazz said was true, he just needed someone to rub it in his face. But like? Wasn't it too much?

"Perhaps this is all true, but-"

"It _is_ true!"

Kevin narrowed his eyes at the girl. "But I don't think I like him, not the way you're talking about."

Nazz crossed her arms and legs, and tilted her head to the side. "Maybe not, but the way you talked about how you should look after him, the way your heart spoke, the way your eyes lit up and you looked like a little girl dreaming... If this isn't like, it's a strong sense of brotherhood." Nazz took a sip of her soda and murmured with her lips touching the can: "Which I don't think it is." Nazz smirked and took another sip.

Kevin grabbed the pillow that was propped on his crossed legs and flung it into Nazz. "Why do I still tell you these things?"

"You didn't even have to tell me, I'd have realized."

The two talked about a few more things, but Kevin couldn't help but think about the subject 'Edd'.

'…_even unwittingly, binds us.' But maybe I let myself be bind. '…strong sense of brotherhood...' Yeah, sure was it._

"Kev, it's nine o'clock and I haven't done my homework yet, and it's a school night, so we'll talk tomorrow!" Nazz winked slyly at Kevin.

The girl was already passing through the door when Kevin grabbed her wrist.

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Go see how Edd is? Real quick, just so we know... how he is."

Nazz smiled, she couldn't say no at the concerned expression Kevin was giving. She nodded and Kevin pulled her into a hug, letting her go at last.

Edd was almost asleep when he heard the bell of his house ring. Half dazed by sleep, and the remedies that Derek made him take, Edd tried to get up, forgetting his pain, but remembered them when his ribs screamed in his body. Edd growled. He didn't like feeling useless.

He heard Derek sigh at his side. "I'll see who it is."

Edd had told Derek it was not necessary to stay the night with him. But the other refused, arguing that Edd's parents were in congress, and he couldn't look after his own injury. Edd nodded helpless and without counter-arguments. Derek was right.

Edd heard two familiar voices approaching his room, and became happy upon recognizing the visitor's voice.

"... And I became really worried when I heard."

"I perfectly understand you." Derek said smiling and putting a hand on the back of Nazz, permitting her to head into the room.

When Nazz saw Edd, she smiled friendly. Indeed, as Kevin had said, Roger had taken very rough with Edd. His left eye was purple, and his brow with a small cut. Around his nose was red and some parts were purple. The lower right corner of Edd's delicate lip also had a small cut. Without mentioning his abdomen, you couldn't see how it was because this was bandaged.

Nazz sat up on the bed in the small space beside Edd. "Sorry I came at this time of night, but I was wondering how you were," she said softly.

"Do not worry. I am pleased you are here. You were always 'ready to lend a hand'." Edd gave a shaky smile because of his pain.

Nazz forced herself to smile, but it disappeared when she touched as gently as she could in Edd's injured face. "I'm sorry Edd."

"Do not be. You had nothing to do with it. But how did you know?"

Nazz smiled when Double D put his hand in hers.

"Err ... As I said to Derek" Nazz looked at him and again to Edd. "I was waiting for Marie to leave the music club, when I heard Roger talking about what happened." Nazz lied, but it was a lie that wouldn't hurt anyone, she lied for Kevin. "But I am just able to come see you."

Edd squeezed Nazz's hands. "Thank you so much Nazz, but ... I'm somewhat familiar with these things. I'll end up healing fast." He smiled.

Nazz couldn't help but get angry; no one should be familiar with these things.

"Of course you will," She forced herself to say. "even with the special care that you are receiving." Nazz blinked to Edd and turned to Derek and smiled, seeing that Edd had flushed with the comment. "And knowing that you are under special care I'm relieved. I'll let you rest; I really just came here to see how you were. And you're tough; I am even seeing the wounds healing."

Edd had to laugh. The presence of Nazz was soothing. It was a good thing to have her as a friend.

"Thank you."

Nazz gave a light kiss on Edd's cheek.

"Come, I'll walk you to the door." Derek said finally moving away from the door's arch.

When he returned, Edd was asleep, he seemed to be in peace and without pain; it made Derek smiled.

Nazz text Kevin the moment she left Edd's house.

[[FROM NAZZ]] You don't need to worry, Edd is fine.

[[FROM KEVIN]] I owe u one. Thanks.

[[FROM NAZZ]] Sure you do lol

[[FROM KEVIN]] Fuck u 3

[[FROM NAZZ]] Luv you more.

[[FROM KEVIN]] Love u too!

Kevin put his cellphone aside. He smiled.

He had sweet dreams that night.


	4. Chapter 4 - Air's gettin thin

**A/N:** Sorry the delay guys.

_Song for this chapter: The Fear you won't Fall, by Joshua Radin._

* * *

Edd suddenly woke up covered in a layer of sweat, not knowing where he was for a moment. When he recalled, he looked at the clock, it was only three in the morning. He ran a hand over his face, sighed, and stared at the ceiling, maybe he should go back to sleep.

Edd looked around looking for Derek, but he wasn't in the room. Edd tried to get up, didn't expecting that this simple act would cause so much effort, when he could sit he put an arm around his abdomen, his bruises still hurt a lot. He managed to get up and made his way to the living room, one floor below. Derek was sitting, sleeping, apparently in a very uncomfortable position. Edd took the blanket that was around his shoulders and covered the other. When he was going into the kitchen, he was startled when Derek grabbed his wrist.

"I thought you were sleeping." smiled.

"You were supposed to be sleeping, resting."

Derek looked tired. The hazel of his eyes were even more pronounced because of the deep dark circles below it. Edd didn't like being a burden to others.

"C-can I sleep with you?"

Derek just smiled and pulled Edd, who groaned because of injuries. "I'm sorry, but when you talk like that I stop working."

Edd smiled back. "No problem." And kissed lightly his lips.

Derek hugged him and lied right there on the couch, he made the possible for Edd could get comfortable, positioning himself at the edge of the couch so Edd would not fall.

"Please wake me up when it is time to go to school." Edd said facing the couch.

"You shouldn't go." Derek said for the nape of Edd.

"Please." Edd pressed a little more his embrace.

Derek kissed his nape in response.

Double D woke up smelling fried eggs. What a delicious smell. He didn't realize he was hungry, but he was to be expected since they hadn't eaten. He looked at the clock...

"NINE HOURS?" Edd stood up too quickly causing his injuries would give more than necessary. "Derek, I said 'please'." He said with a squeaky voice.

Derek appeared in the doorway of the living room, wearing an apron with a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"Edd, you're not under conditions, be merciful to yourself." He smiled and turned back to the stove, Edd went behind him. "And before you complain," Derek said, his back facing Double D, "you can ask for the homework to Eddy or Ed, since you have the same classes."

"What about the notes, or do you really think either of them do it?" Edd smiled at his own comment.

"You can ask it for the teachers. They know that you are a model student, and if you're absent, it's for a good reason."

"I'm _never_ absent."

"Exactly." Derek turned and smiled at Double D.

Edd sighed deeply and hugged his partner from behind, relaxing his face into his back, making Derek smile.

Derek's body was warm, and his company more than pleasant, it might be a good idea to rest for a day and avoid questions about his injuries.

"What about you?" Edd asked, exploring the muscles of his partner' stomach.

"I am also a model student." Derek said, and they both laughed.

When it was eleven, Derek had gone to his home to get clean clothes, because for some reason parents Edd just come back the next day.

Edd was in his bed - with nothing to do because Derek had taken care of everything - when his cellphone vibrated, Edd smiled as he read the message from Eddy.

[[From Eddy]] Damn Edd, where r u? Who r with u? Fuck anyone who wants to take your friendship away from me because I arrived first in this shit. Any son of a bitch will be able to separate us.

[[From Edd]] Relax Eddy. I am at home, I was not feeling very well.

[[From Eddy]] Now it's serious Double D, Nazz told me what happened. Why the hell didn't u call me?

[[From Edd]] There was no need to disturb you. Derek is with me.

[[From Eddy]] All right about that, but hey Double D, it's me :'( Anyway, I'll stop by your house after school, along with Ed.

[[From Edd]] This would be wonderful!

[[From Eddy]] great! Bye then.

Edd would put his cell phone aside when it rang again.

[[From Eddy]] N ask Derek to cook something cause I'll be hungry, me and Ed got detention again. Bye!

Double D couldn't help but laugh.

[[From Edd]] Perfectly Eddy.

As he had promised, when Derek arrived, he asked if he could cook something for the Eds. Derek just smiled and nodded happily; being the good cook he was, it was always a pleasure to cook in large quantities, and it was always good to think of great proportions when speaking about the Eds.

Knowing the Edd's friends, Derek baked two large pieces of meat, made mashed potatoes and the gravy Ed adored. The smell was contaminating the house and Edd's lungs, causing his stomach to snore. For some reason, he had been unable to eat right for breakfast or lunch, but now his body screamed for food. That fact amused Derek, who provoked furthermore Edd' stomach preparing especially for him, his favorite Greek dish: youvetsi. Edd cursed his friends delay: he wanted to eat immediately.

The Eds' detention ended at five o'clock, and it didn't take long for them to arrive at Edd's house, who was more impatient than ever, sitting at the kitchen table while Derek opened the door. His joy, however, reappeared when he saw how Ed was concerned.

"Double D, I'm sorry, but I can't hug you because Eddy said that if I do that, I'd hurt you even more. I don't wanna hurt my Double D. But you should have been more careful, you need to pay attention with aliens on the loose."

Ed clutched tightly Double D's hand, which really started to hurt, but Edd tried to push the pain away, because the happiness to see the concern of his friend overcame that.

"I'm really well Ed, no need to worry. And you're right: I should have paid more attention to the aliens." Edd laughed at his own comment.

Eddy had approached, shoving Ed away from Edd, and put a hand on the chair back where Double D was sitting and came face to face with his friend.

"The next time you don't tell me when this happens," Eddy stuck his finger in Edd's face. "I'll take care of kill you."

"Love you too Eddy." Edd said with a wry smile.

Eddy just huffed. He took on the chin of his friend and began to turn it from one side to the other inspecting his bruised face.

"That asshole really took rough with you." Eddy stood upright and crossed his arms. "I'll finish the race that motherfucker."

"I already took care of that." Derek said with a grin, sitting at the table.

"Then let's do it again. So he really learns not to mess with those who he shouldn't." Eddy also sat down, his stomach growled, and said with a smile:" But for now, the only thing that will end the race, is of this delicious steak that is sensually staring at me. "

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Ed, I also thought you'd be hungry, so I prepared a lot of gravy for ya." Derek said, with a smiling wide at the big, bright, smiling eyes Ed was giving.

Ed grabbed Derek in an affected, painful embrace, with tears in his eyes. "You make me happy!"

"That's good Ed, but I need to breathe."

"Sorry, but you did make Ed really happy." Ed replied with the widest smile he could give.

Kevin spent the entire day trying to find Edd, but he wasn't anywhere. He expected Edd wouldn't come to school, but somewhere inside himself, he was expecting to see the boy at any time, as he headed to his locker. Kevin wanted to make sure that Edd was good, wish he could talk normally with him about anything, they might even talk about algebra or science… he wanted to see the gap between his teeth.

Given these thoughts, Kevin reflected on what Nazz said, and if what the girl said was true, when did he come to create such feelings of affection at Edd? Could he be in..._love_? Kevin tried to push those thoughts away from his head, _it wasn't possible_, it was all happening too fast. Edd always had been there every day trying to talk to Kevin. Not that he ignored him, but responded Edd's excited questions in a simply way.

Now that he hadn't seen Edd, for just one day, he was feeling lonely.

Kevin just now realized: they lately were walking a bit closer together than normal, it was in part Nazz fault, who had become really friendly with the guy. In parts it was fault of Kevin's incapacity in learning anything about science. Thus, it turned somewhat routine to spend more time together.

Kevin violently punched his locker. _What the fucking hell is happening to me?_

Kevin angrily hung the bag on his shoulder, and rubbed his face fiercely. He was decided to leave these complications aside, he had more important things to worry about. Whenever Kevin didn't understand something, he looked for an explanation, but now he decided to make an exception to what he was feeling. He didn't want to understand.

Kevin couldn't concentrate on his last two classes. He thought about nothing. Not even in Edd. He was just looking sometimes out, sometimes at the teacher, sometimes anywhere.

Troy babbled happily about Hailey, - or was it Hanna? Kevin hadn't paid attention - a girl he met at a party, he kept talking about the girl, and now he believed to be in love.

_Now has everyone decided to fall in love?_ Kevin thought looking disinterested with Troy, and his chin resting in his hand.

Troy continued jabbering while Kevin was pretending to pay attention, but he was thinking how he wasn't willing to go to training, that would begin in a few minutes. However, it was essential that Kevin attend, they had a small chance to enter the semifinals, and he was determined to not let the chance slip through his hands. The team had noticeably improved, and them all had lit a flame in their breasts, believing they would win. And as much as Kevin resisted admit, Derek became the surprise element of the team. The guy was good and Kevin recognized when a player was good.

For Kevin the minutes were passing slowly and he was using the reserves of his energy to try to get excited to train. It was the only time he could actually clear his mind and focus on something he liked.

He blessed the moment his class was over.

The rest of his energy, however, faded away as the others of the team were arriving at the changing room. He wanted to make a statement, almost an intimation, he couldn't blink. When everybody was assembled, he drew attention.

He went straight to the point.

"I dunno who, nor why," he lied "but the next person who lays a finger on Eddward are going to have to explain themselves to me, and to the director. Eddward has had, let' say, the decency not telling who it was, but I'm not as decent as him…"

"Why the hell you are defending that dork?" Exactly the one who should have the chutzpah to stay quiet, spoke. Roger.

Kevin's blood bubbled.

_Only I call him as 'dork'._

"Because that _dork_ is my friend and I defend my friends." He said pointing a finger at Roger.

Roger got up and came face to face with Kevin.

"Get your fucking finger out of my face." He said slapping Kevin's hand away. "And since when are you friends?"

"And since when does it matter? What matters is that I won't let that happen again. "

"Since when do you care? As far as I know, you used to do it with him. "

"I've never done it that way," Kevin leaned back offended.

Roger made a face of disgust.

"You .. you like him. "

Kevin didn't know how to distinguish if it was a statement or a question.

"And what if I like him? Since when is it your problem?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Troy was the least to believe what he was seeing and hearing.

Kevin put his hands on Roger's shoulders and pressed him against the lockers. "Now, know that if you mess with Eddward you're messing up with me. And if I know that Edd was beaten again and you had something to do with it, you can consider your position on the team down."

Roger was looking at him indignantly.

"Let that be clear." Kevin looked at the rest of the team, who were astonished at that discussion. "To everyone."

No one moved.

"If anyone has any problem regarding this subject, I want you say it to my face, directly." No one moved. "NOW MOVE!" Kevin shouted, and everyone huddled in the chance to get out of there.

Roger thought that Kevin knew what had happened, but he wasn't sure.

"I expected more from you Kevin." Roger hissed, pulling away sharply from Kevin, and headed out.

"I don't like him, but he's truly my friend!" Kevin murmured. _Why am I explaining myself?_

Roger stopped at the exit, holding on the arch of the door, and looked at Kevin.

"Whatever!" And left.

Kevin threw his head back, running a hand over his face, and sighed heavily.

_I'm diggin my own grave._

He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 - I Think I'm Falling

A/N: Yeah guys, I'm sorry the delay, but my life is in a kind of hurry. So to made up with you, wrote three chapters. _(because the others chapters will take another long time to be done...)_

_Song: One Last Breath, by Creed (For Kev)__  
_

* * *

The next day, Edd was back at school; Derek knew very well that he couldn't keep his partner confined to his home for more than that. Edd's bruises were still visible, as well as his pain, but he didn't care; studies certainly were more important than a mere discomfort.

As much as Kevin hated hiding, see Edd walking, seemingly well, down the hall, had the power to cheer his heart. But was failing to understand what was going on inside him, Kevin unconsciously ignored the urge to go talk to Edd. And he held out for a week.

He often found himself moving toward Edd, but when he became aware of it, he stopped and went in the opposite direction. Kevin was accustomed to speak with the Double Dork, and it was difficult to rid of certain customs.

At first, Edd thought Kevin simply was distracted, or too busy. But every time he tried to approach, Kevin left, giving the excuse that he urgently needed to be anywhere else. And the brief moments that they did speak, Kevin's eyes insisted on not making eye contact. All very strange. However, after the fourth day, Double D didn't try putting any effort to talk to the jock, though Edd didn't feel good at ignoring others, especially Kevin.

Kevin noticed he missed Edd, and couldn't help but be sad. He also realized that it was strange how Edd's absence affected him.

_"Stop thinking about it."_ Kevin's brain said.

_"Go talk to him, fool."_ His heart responded.

Kevin did not understand why whenever the subject was Edd, he ended in conflict with himself, he had always been the type who act without thinking. The fact that he was acting like that was disturbing him. He still did not speak to Edd.

Although he felt guilty, the fact that he was too busy with football practice this week made him think he was ignoring Edd for simply being really focused in his workouts.

The last game to get into the finals was on Friday night. All his teammates and him thought about what needed to be done to get to the finals; it wasn't so difficult, yet everyone was giving their absolute best. This year they were going to win, and that was a fact. Kevin's mind was full of good and new moves, which were shared and approved by the coach, so everyone on the team were training twice what they used to train. Everyone was feeling that they were improving, they definitely were, and it was a wonderful feeling.

Friday had finally arrived and Kevin's heart was pounding in his chest. He was sure they could win, but this acceleration in his chest wouldn't go away, he took small amounts of air to see if his heart calmed down, but it wasn't very helpful.

He and Troy were still alone in the changing room waiting for the others. Kevin always arrived early to focus, and he enjoyed the calmness of the company of his friend.

"Nervous captain?" Troy said with a mischievous smile.

Kevin narrowed his eyes, but smiled anyway. "As if you weren't."

"Yes, but we have never been eliminated before the finals, and we are now much better than before."

Kevin just took a deep breath in response. Troy was right; there was no need to worry. However, being captain, worry was always a burden he carried.

When the others arrived, Kevin tried to encourage them, saying they had trained hard and his techniques were better and winning was just a matter of concentration and teamwork.

"WHO WE ARE?" Kevin shouted.

"PEACH CREEK!" The others shouted in response.

"WHAT WE ARE?"

"WINNERS!"

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO TODAY?"

"WIN!"

Kevin turned to look at everybody.

"DO YOU WANNA WIN?"

"YES!"

Kevin put a hand around his ear and shouted even louder. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU. DO YOU WANNA WIN?"

"YES!" They responded louder.

"SO LET' SMASH 'EM"

Kevin stretched out his hand and several other rested on his. They lowered and raised twice, in the third, they threw their hands up and shouted "PEACH CREEK" and went out to the field.

When he entered the field Kevin's heart was even more accelerated, it felt like it would explode, but this explosion was the excitement of being in the field. Kevin was being dominated by adrenaline and by the will to win, they would win. Kevin would make sure of it. He was mesmerized with the applauses and shouts of the crowd, it was exciting the fact that a hundred people were cheering for them. It was gratifying.

Kevin inspected the faces of the people on the bleachers without really seeing anyone. His heart, however, took a leap worthy of a gold medal; Edd's face was mixed and ironically eminent among the crowd. Edd had never attended a game, and now there he was. Kevin knew it was because of Derek, and also by Ed, who had recently joined the team, Kevin was happy anyway.

His concentration returned when the judge threw the coin: the opposing team would start kicking.

Derek intercepted the ball in the last 30 yards of his field and ran to try to win field, but was blocked in the 45 yards of their field.

Kevin was euphoric, the game had started well.

His euphoria, however, was replaced by concern when the first time they had finished without scoring a single point and still losing by a touchdown and an extra point.

The coach was a nervous wreck. "What the hell, Ed! What kind of blocking was that?"

"That guy is stronger than me coach!"

"No, he is not. You are stronger, and are going to block him, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Conor, that WR is leaving you in the dust…"

"Exactly coach: he is really fast." The blond guy said.

"Anticipate his fucking move, you are able to do this, otherwise I wouldn't have escalated you to this position. His receptibility is weaker on the left, stay tuned. "

"Yes sir."

"Kevin and Derek, you aren't in sync, what the fuck is going on? You" he pointed to Kevin "failed twice to pass the ball and when you made it" turned to Derek "you lost the fucking ball. I want you to focus. FO-CUS! And that goes to everyone. Now go there and win this fucking game."

Everyone shouted and returned to the field.

Perhaps it was this earful they needed, because the second time they finished with just one point of disadvantage. The crowd was so apprehensive that hardly cheered the team, perhaps for fear of distracting them. Even the cheerleaders were apprehensive. The third time, however, was time to help raise the mood of the team: the score was tied.

On the last turn of Peach Creek, they failed to advance considerably in three downs, so kicking the ball was the best option. It was a good shot, but the other team pushed them back 20 yards of their own field. But now Peach Creek gained field and were five yards from a touchdown, missing only one down.

With five minutes remaining to the end of the game, still tied, Kevin began to despair and to not think straight.

"Kevin, breath and spill out the move." Mike, the center, said.

_It's now or never. _Kevin thought. "BLUE 41" He shouted "BLUE 41".

In this move, the quarter back would pretend to retreat to pass the ball to the wide receiver, but would pass the ball to the quarter back, that would move through the path opened by the offensive guard. Since the tight end was on the opposite side to which the quarter back would run, the defense would think he would go through there.

And that's what happened.

Before the opponent center could alert his defensive end, Ed had already overthrown him.

Troy made a stunning play and ran as if his life depended on it. He made the most pleasurable touchdown of his life.

Peach Creek was in the final.

They won for one touchdown.

All in favor of Peach Creek celebrated, vibrated and cheered their deserved victory. The Cheerleaders' pom-poms flew, food flew, many things flew. In fact Kevin's head was in the clouds. The team members congratulated each other, cheered and partied too, as if they had won the finals. They hadn't, but that didn't stop them to congratulate themselves, they deserved it anyway.

Nazz, Rolf, Johnny, Sarah and Jimmy were congratulating Kevin.

"Wow dude, that last move was brilliant!" Nazz said clinging to Kevin's neck.

"Casanova Kevin-boy, Rolf must agree with the blondie, was a move worthy of the approval of Nana." Rolf embraced Kevin removing him from the ground.

Kevin couldn't suppress a smile. "Seriously dude?"

"Trust in what the Son of a shepherd says." Rolf released his friend.

Kevin laughed out loud. "Thanks dude."

Sarah punched Kevin's shoulder, who grunted. "You're stronger than you think, ya know?"

Sarah smiled "It was great, your best game so far."

"It's true, man." Johnny said.

"In fact it was lovely." Jimmy also joined his voice to the chorus.

"Thank you guys." Kevin ruffled Jimmy's hair.

It was good to have the cul-de-sac gang gathered together.

Even though chatting with his friends, Kevin's eyes unconsciously darted for a certain sockhead. Kevin's smile slowly disappeared; Edd was brought into a tight hug from Derek, pervaded in a deep congratulation kiss.

It was getting difficult for Kevin to deny himself what he was feeling. He felt this... thing rising from the bottom of his guts, causing him a strange discomfort. He was... envy. It was getting hard to deny that he wanted that kiss to him.

Nazz noticed the expression that Kevin was giving and where to where was looking, but she chose not to say anything. She just smiled, an affected smile. _Until when Kevin?_ She thought.

Of course there would be a party that night, and Conor had volunteered to provide his house. Everyone was very euphoric, they needed a party, and everyone was heading to where it'd occur, not wanting the adrenaline to ooze out from their bodies. Kevin's adrenaline, however, hadn't even a trace.

"Kevin, stay at least a little. It's also your victory. I swear that when you want, I'll come home with you." Nazz pouted for Kevin when he said he would rather go home.

"I would anyway, even saying I don't wanna, but how can I deny something when you give me this face?" Kevin laughed and wrapped an arm around the shoulder of his friend.

Once they arrived, Kevin lost Nazz and the others out of sight, and it was useless to try to find them, it seemed that all who were in the stadium were there.

The party was like Kevin was expecting it to be. Everyone was very drunk, they danced as if their lives would eventually stop. Some has broken a few vases, paintings and even a window. In every corner of the house someone was making out, and certainly wouldn't remember who was it in the next morning. Even Troy was with that mentioned Hailey - that might be Hanna-, Kevin didn't know that his friend could hold that much his breath, Kevin couldn't stop laughing.

It was eleven when Kevin decided that it really wasn't helping he to celebrate, even if he like to drink he didn't put a single drop of alcohol in his mouth. As he was leaving he saw Edd talking to Derek, sitting on a bench on the porch. Kevin wanted to pretend he hadn't seen them, but couldn't avoid when Edd called.

"Greetings Kevin, what a splendid game it was today. I was just talking to Derek how you two are good partners."

Kevin smiled crookedly. "Well, thanks Edd. And it's easy to adapt to Derek, hope to do more games like today." Kevin raised his hand and waved to them.

"Already leavin' Kevin? I thought you'd be the last to leave." Derek said with a smile.

Kevin saw Derek's hand was on Edd's waist. He took a deep breath trying to ease the discomfort that was rising again from his guts. "I'm just not feelin' too good about partying." Kevin was heading to his bike and pointed to his head. "Headache! We'll talk on Monday!" And left with a lopsided smile.

Edd looked at Derek. "Very strange." Derek just shrugged.

Arriving at the entrance of his house, Kevin removed the helmet and looked inquiringly at a strange car in front of it. All he wanted now was to be able to take a wonderful hot shower and wake up only on Monday, if possible. He dismounted his bike and made his way to the house.

Kevin's eyes widened when he entered.

His godfather, with whom he lived, was being pressed against the wall, held by the collar of his shirt, with a gun pointed at his neck. The guy who was holding was large, and was wearing some discrete black clothes. Beside he, leaning lazily on the wall, was a blond boy and younger than the one that was threatening his godfather. He was holding a baseball bat with studs on the tip.

When he realized Kevin's presence he just smirked and nudged his partner who also looked to where Kevin was.

He turned his attention to Kevin's godfather, and pressed the gun a little in his throat. "Don't think we won't return. You still owe a lot to us! Chief won't be satisfied at all."

The threatened man grimaced and growled. "I know." He looked at Kevin with a look that was apologizing for something that Kevin didn't understand yet. "Later." He tuned to look to the man.

"Very well!" the older uttered the godfather and bumped on Kevin bumped when he passed, giving him a sly smile. "Be careful child."

The youngest, that looked like a punk, finally got away from the wall and took on Kevin's chin, approaching him. "See you later."

Kevin withdrew abruptly from the punk's hands, causing him to laugh. Kevin watched as the boy got into the car and lose sight of it, when je finally closed the door slowly.

When he looked at his godfather, this was sitting in the same place with his knees raised and his face in his hands. He was shaking and sighing deeply. Kevin did not know what had happened. Actually he knew, his godfather had just been threatened, and he also, in a certain way. Kevin just didn't know how to act.

"Uncle, what... err... I mean… Are you okay?" Kevin touched his uncle' shoulder, who looked at him with watery eyes.

Kevin sat beside him.

"It's just a slight complication." He tried to smile.

It obvious wasn't just a slight complication, Kevin wasn't stupid. But he just snorted and put an arm around his uncle, who couldn't handle anymore and cried.

Kevin leaned his head against the wall.

_Perfect._


	6. Chapter 6 - I'm Unforgiven

_Song: Unforgiven, by Creed (For the Punk guy)_

* * *

Last night still seemed to be a dream to Kevin.

Knowing that his godfather was involved with that kind of people was something really shocking. Since a long time was Kevin's godfather, Francis, who took care of him. Always with great affection and love, always very careful and he did an excellent job of father and mother.

Francis always had the power to inspire Kevin. The uncle was a strong guy, in every way. Esthetically, his godfather had a square jaw and defined, as well as his own, and even with the age his body was still set. Francis used to practice baseball and Kevin always accompanied him during his games. And a hell of a player was his uncle, Kevin was delighted. This inspired him to play sports, he used to play baseball, but football had always been his passion. His uncle always supported him. Kevin has always believed that the white hair that was growing in Francis, was only signal of more wisdom.

Now this sweet person had been threatened by whatever it was, and Kevin just didn't understand. How could anyone threaten his godfather, who had always been an example of person?

The answer of this question his godfather was refusing to give.

Last night, when Francis had calmed down, Kevin decided to ask what it all meant. Francis hesitated, and Kevin knew he wanted to talk about the why of it all, but finally said again that it was only a complication at work.

It was then that Kevin realized he had never wondered on what his uncle worked.

"I work with deliveries only." Francis explained last night.

It wasn't just that and Kevin knew it, but for now he decided that this answer was what he wanted to hear. Those guys, however, said that they would return, and Kevin wanted to help Francis in case this happened.

"Please, son, I'm a grown up man. I know how to take care of my own problems." Francis said with a smile.

Kevin sighed, but didn't say he had agreed not to help if necessary. "So that's why you weren't in my game?

Francis squinted and sighed. "It was. I know that this game was important to you."

"And it was." Kevin pouted.

Francis smiled. "But I promise I will see you win the final!" And raised his hand for a fist bump.

Kevin smiled and put his fist into his uncle. "Forgiven."

Even though Francis was smiling, Kevin realized that his eyes were sad. Francis was always very cheerful, even in tougher times, for him to be in that way, it was more serious than Kevin could imagine.

A while later, his godfather said he needed to go to work to solve the problem of yesterday, Kevin immediately said that he would go along, and Francis immediately denied. Kevin balked a bit, but finally decided to allow his godfather to go alone.

_It's amazing how fast the universe gives me happiness and then immediately takes it away from me, with a punch in the nose as a bonus._ He thought.

Kevin's phone rang announcing a message, but at the same time the doorbell of his house rang, and he decided that the visit was more important.

When he opened the door Kevin raised both eyebrows when he saw the punk of last night, standing shamelessly in the door of his house. "Now is later." The punk said with that annoying russian accent.

"What do you want?"

"Woa! These are manners?" Punk looked amused at irritating Kevin. "You will accompany me on a delivery."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. _The same job that my uncle?_

When Kevin did not move the punk sighed. "If you don't come, I have my ways to make you move." He said placing his hand on his waist, lifting his shirt slightly to show a belt with knives stuck there and lazily leaned his elbow on the door arch.

Kevin stared the punk for a while. "Fine! Hold on a second." He closed the door at the other's face and went to get his cell phone and put on his shoes.

"That was very rude." The punk said when Kevin returned.

"Whatever." Kevin followed the other to the car.

The punk did not contain a laugh. "You'll see that I'm not the bad guy." He smiled at Kevin when both entered the car. "Put on the belt, k?"

Kevin put it, and suspiciously looked out of the corner of his eyes to the punk. He knew it was dangerous to be there, but he hadn't had another option. Or he would go or he would go.

"Is there a problem?" The punk asked.

Kevin didn't notice that he was looking directly at the other. He cleared his throat. "Where are we going?"

"That you'll see, Pumpkin!" The other replied with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Kevin made a mockery face.

The blonde laughed out loud. "I think it suit very well with you. By the way" he gave his hand to Kevin without drawing the attention of the track "I'm Plank!"

Kevin didn't return the compliment.

"Oh! I thought American boys were more educated." He used his outstretched hand to change the gear.

Kevin's patience ended. "What the fuck is your problem? You want me to treat you like an old friend when you were at my house, THREATENING my godfather? And moreover you threatened ME today. I'm not here by choice. I just didn't denounce both of you because Francis made me do it." Kevin finished breathlessly.

"Clever of him." Plank took out a cigarette and lit it.

_How can he be so cynical?_ Kevin thought.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence between the two, Plank looked at Kevin. "I hope it won't take you long to see the things." He finished with his typical smile.

"What the...?"

"Get out, we arrived."

While Kevin went down, Plank was taking a suitcase from the trunk.

"What's in here?" Kevin asked when Plank threw the suitcase at him, following him to the inside of an old warehouse.

"You really are slow."

Kevin rolled his eyes and stuck his free hand in the pocket of his sweatshirt.

"When you enter do not say a word, got it?" Kevin just looked at Plank, who smiled. "Good."

The inside of the warehouse was being illuminated only by the dim light that was coming in from the high windows, and now from the opened door. There also were five men sitting in scattered places. When they realized the two intruders everyone stood calmly and the bigger of them came forward to the front of the two.

He had a military bearing, with hair and beard neatly trimmed. His right eye was marked by a scar as well as the upper left side of his lip. Because he was shirtless, you could see that his whole body was covered in tattoos. In his mouth was a cigar.

"Is this the entire delivery?" He also had a russian accent.

"It was reviewed twice." Plank pointed to the briefcase and Kevin lifted it.

"Gimme it rusthead." Kevin grimaced at the nickname, but headed with a short walk up to the man. "Who is he anyway?" The guy said removing the suitcase from Kevin's hands.

Plank smiled and looked at Kevin. "Godson of Francis. He's helping me today." He finished staring at the man with certain challenge in his eyes.

The man sniffed, and turned to a companion and said something in russian. The other took a suitcase like what Kevin was holding and handed it to the man. He moved toward Plank and handed the suitcase to him, but didn't let go of it, he approached the punk ear and whispered in Russian.

"You're getting into trouble."

Plank grabbed the man's nape to get closer to his ear. "Everything was Boss' orders."

Kevin stared blankly without understand shit of what they were saying.

The man turned away and stared Plank with a frown.

"Get out!" He spoke in English.

Plank turned and wrapped an arm around Kevin's neck forcing to retire too.

"You'll still get screwed Plank." They heard the man say, but Plank only showed back his middle finger.

When they left the warehouse Kevin took Plank's arm off of his shoulder. "How can you treat those guys the way you did? They were all armed, in case you hadn't noticed."

Plank put the suitcase in the trunk. "They would not dare do anything." Said lighting another cigarette. "Before I leave you home, let's move to my own."

Kevin entered the jeep, but stayed Plank outside to finish his cigarette. "Really?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, Pumpkin?" Plank said leaning an arm on the door and looking inside.

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"No. It's so you." The usual smirk painted his face.

"I have na..."

"I know Kevin, but I prefer that." Plank said getting into the car.

Kevin didn't remember having spoken his name to punk. Perhaps his godfather had said, but he still wary of it.

_Francis._

_So it was that he was involved in._

_Why?_

Kevin refused to talk until they arrived to Plank's house. He lived in a seven-storey building, a nice one, but poor cared. They entered the elevator and Plank pressed the seventh floor button. When they arrived, the apartment was bigger than it appeared.

Plank opened the door and allowed Kevin entered. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Kevin went and Plank barely stepped a foot inside the house, a small child appeared grabbing his legs in a tight embrace.

"Hello little Jim. How was your day?"

Kevin was astonished.

The little boy with big green eyes stared at Kevin, smiling shyly.

This made Plank laugh. "I know he's ugly, but it has no need to be afraid of him."

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"He isn't ugly." Jim scowled at Plank.

Punk laughed and looked at Kevin. "Now you have a fan!"

Kevin had to smile.

"Where is your brother?"

"Takin' care of the others." Jim replied with a grin.

"Go there with him then, Plank has to talk to uncle Kevin here, ok?"

Jim said "ok" and forced Plank to crouch in order to place a kiss on his cheek, before retiring bouncy.

Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Others?"

"Others" are only plants; he has this craze habit to make anything become part of the family. But actually it's just he, Al and me." Plank said going into the kitchen.

Kevin followed him and leaned against the cabinet. "They are your brothers?"

"If you want to call us like that, then yes, but in fact they kind of adopted me."

"How so?"

"Do you drink?" Kevin took the bottle of beer Plank was offering. "Come here."

Plank passed Kevin, heading to the terrace of the building. Kevin became stunned when he got there. There was a deck constructed candidly, surrounded by a variety of different types of plants and flowers.

Plank realized Kevin had stopped walking and looked at him, smiling. "This is one of the advantages of living on the last floor." He said holding out both hands to the side.

Plank went to where the two children were. Jim was holding a watering can almost bigger than him, so that he had difficulty in performing his task, but had a pervaded expression on his face, showing that he wasn't willing to give up. The other boy was identical to his younger brother, but his features were more delicate. He was fertilizing some plants, also concentrated, but when he saw Plank, his eyes shone softly.

Being a bit far, Kevin couldn't hear what the two were talking, but whatever Plank has told it made Al blush. The Punk smiled affectionately and kissed the boy's forehead, turning to talk to Kevin.

They sat on the railing of the building.

"So?" Kevin wanted to know more about this guy, who was becoming increasingly difficult to understand.

Plank smiled. "Well! See who's curious." Kevin scoffed, but said nothing, and then Plank continued. "Two years ago I was making a delivery to the weirdest guys I've ever had the misfortune to meet. They not only trafficked drugs, they also trafficked children. I only discovered this later, because if I had known that before, I would never have any contact with them, but according to the boss, work is work. For me, however, we don't compare drugs with children. On the day of the delivery, they were with boys there. I became possessed at the time. I was younger so I lost the control of my angry very fast. I shot the guy and after that I just remember the chaos. My fellow teammates shooting at the guy's, but all I could see was those two in the middle of the shooting. I ran to strip them away from there. Little Jim was crying uncontrollably, and Al was doing everything to calm him down. I managed to strip them of that mess unscathed, I on the other hand..." Plank lifted his shirt to show a scar on the right chest. "I almost died, but at the time I didn't care. The two kids were safe. The Boss, however made sure to let me live, according to him, I fucked up the best deal that he had ever arrange and he almost shoot me, but he didn't. As for the boys, he said that their life now belonged to me. How could someone, who couldn't even take care of themselves, could take care of two children? I myself was a child. But both _wanted_ to be with me, and in those two years they taught me the responsibility of wanting to protect someone other than myself. Through them I was able to mature and become a... better 'brother'." He smiled at Kevin and took a sip of the beer. "That's basically it."

"Basically, huh?"

"Basically" The punk laughed. "I'm all what they two have, and vice versa."

Kevin didn't know what to say. That guy was a totally different person than he had thought.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Plank shrugged. "Because whenever I leave the house I stay no more than two hours away. Even if Al is very responsible for his age they are only children. And because, well... I said I wasn't the bad guy and wanted to show you this. "

"Then why do you work with this kind of thing?"

"_'Basically'_ I grew up in this environment; it wasn't an option to me. Even though I did not want to be part of it, my father, well, it was one of the best. Now, I just don't care. "

"Your father..."

"He left me with the boss when I was at fourteen age and went to anywhere with some whore." He took another sip of the beer.

_This was the life of this man?_

"I didn't bring you here to have mercy on me, just wanted you to see that not everything is what it seems."

Kevin looked vaguely to the city. "I see that."

The day of Kevin went well. The punk was highly talkative and Kevin felt comfortable talking with him, but only the minimum, he still didn't trust him. The two boys were even more friendly, but it took a little more to Al sympathize with Kevin. Jim, on the other hand, had adopted him right away to the family.

Kevin decided it was time to leave when it started to get dark. Jim decided that he should stay. Kevin was having fun with that peculiar family, but he really had to go.

Plank was willing to take him, but Kevin refused.

"It's over an hour away walking." Plank said picking up the car keys.

"Seriously dude, don't worry." Kevin put his hand on Plank's, and showed a serious expression. "Just tell me how to get there, yes?" He smiled.

* * *

Guys, I'm in love with Plank's family hahaha _(I also ship PlankxAl)_


	7. Chapter 65 - Help Me Stand

A/N: I really didn't want to put this one into the last one because... it's special...

Enjoy it.

* * *

After Plank gave Kevin the coordinates, and after what he saw and heard, the vision he had on Plank was beginning to dissipate. That man also had a family, in all respects, particular. Plank chose to take care of those kids, even at his age, and the kids seemed to truly love the Russian.

Kevin's life was becoming increasingly strange. And his perception of the world increasingly different.

Nothing was what it seemed.

_Nothing._

Kevin's godfather probably was concerned, it was night -maybe Francis was not even there yet- but Kevin still didn't want to come home. He just went there to pick up his guitar that had long been leaning in a corner of the garage. Once gotten, Kevin went to the playground of Peach Creek.

Kevin sat on the swing and started playing.

_I'm running_

_I'm running_

_Running from all these feelings_

_Running from all these pain_

_I can not breath_

_I can't breath_

His voice was a little husky, he looked at Double D as he approached, and sat on the swing beside him.

Kevin didn't stop singing.

_I'm trying to find the reason_

_I'm trying to find the meaning_

_That I'm here._

_Why I'm here._

_With a knife stuck in my heart_

_It's making me fall apart_

_I am bleeding_

_I am bleeding_

_Bleeding in this cold hard ground_

_Wishin' you were around_

_Help me stand_

_Again_

Kevin fixed his eyes on Edd's.

_I'm trying to find the reason_

_I'm trying to find the meaning_

_That you are here_

_Why you are here_

_You have always been around_

_But I was just blind to see_

_That you were here_

_Always here_

_Always helping me from fall apart_

_But I was just weak to fight_

_I was a fool_

_I promise to make things better_

_Now that we are together_

Kevin finished playing all the guitar strings. After a while he looked at Edd, and was surprised to see that his eyes were watery.

Kevin smiled gently at Edd.

"Err... well..." Edd wiped a tear when he realized that Kevin was watching. "Wow!" He uttered in a sigh.

Kevin laughed. "It's weird to see you without having what to say." Kevin wiped another tear from Edd's cheek. "Good thing my music made you speechless. I had written the lyrics a few days ago but I hadn't thought of the melody..."

"Y-you wrote this song?" Edd interrupted.

Kevin laughed again. "Yes, it's as if I were the best of the composers." He rocked gently with his feet. "But it's the way I found to talk about my feelings... to not get overwhelmed." Kevin gave a shy smile.

"It's perfect." Edd smiled back.

"I'm glad it was you the first to hear it."

"Oh dear..." Edd turned red. "You should be expecting to play for someone special in the first place, I should have announced, I should not... But it is because... you sing very well and ..."

"The special person have already heard." Kevin said holding one side of Edd's face.

The sockhead was redder than ever.

Kevin smiled. _What a dork_.

He leaned closer and kissed the dork.

Edd hesitated a little, but melted into that kiss.

Kevin wanted to stay in that moment, in that kiss, forever. He was happy, it's been a long time since he was _that_ happy, he was safe. But it ended much faster than he wanted.

"I... err ..." Edd managed to get even redder.

Kevin smiled. _I left you speechless twice, this must be a record._

"I need to go... I was worried when you didn't answer my message. Then I saw you coming here, and wanted to check how you were..." Edd startled when his cell phone rang, he answered it. "Oh! Hi Derek, just a minute." He looked at Kevin. "I-I have to go now."

_Derek._

Kevin stared at Edd's back as he walked away. When he lost sight of him, Kevin sighed.

_What an idiot I am._

Kevin played all the guitar strings at once and threw his fist up.

_He is far from achieving._

* * *

This wasn't my first "first-kiss-scene" idea, but I liked it better, tough.  
Btw, I've written that song, one day I sing it for you guys haha


	8. Chapter 7 - It All Falls Apart

A/N: Sorry the delay guys, but my Beta disappeared... because of that I decided to post this chapter without correction, so pleeeease go easy on me. English is not my native langague. That being said, any mistake, please feedback me.

_(Falls Apart - Hurt, it's the perfect music for this chapter.)_

* * *

The rain came suddenly in Peach Creek, such as the sense of loneliness that dominated Edd. On that rainy Sunday afternoon, Derek couldn't visit him, because he needed to take care of his two younger brothers.

Edd's mind, however, couldn't forget what had happened last night. Since that happened, he couldn't calm his heart down, and every time he breathed it seemed that the air was not enough.

Kevin had always been his crush, but never would have Edd imagined that the... admiration was reciprocal. Maybe it was not. Maybe Edd had only appeared in a moment of weakness, where Kevin had discounted on him.

Edd shook his head trying to allay such thoughts. They hurt. He wanted to be special for Kevin, as Kevin was for him.

Edd shook his head again. How could he think of such things being with Derek?

But he couldn't just ignore what had happened, what happened should mean at least something, small as it was, but something.

The kiss he always wanted, even if it wasn't how he always dreamed of, it was perfect. It was hot. Exciting. He wanted more.

Edd's heart ached even more.

He felt the same things with Derek, but with Derek... with Derek was... it was different.

A tear oozed down Edd's face.

It was painful not knowing how to handle these things.

It was painful not being able to return the same love, affection and care that Derek gave him. Since they decided to stay together, Derek said he would make he love him, and all that he had built up now, collapsed with a simple act of Kevin.

Edd cried for being weak.

To be confused.

To need to hug someone and not know who.

_I'm getting ahead of myself._ Edd sat on the bed and put his hands on his face, breathing deeply. _How can I be confused between the right and just a kiss?_

Edd looked out the window at the rain that was falling fluid and clear.

He took a deep breath. _I need an explanation._ He stood up decided.

Kevin spent hours staring at the screen of his cellphone.

[[Double Dork]] I'm worried. Contact me, please, yes?

The redhead read and reread this simple message over and over again.

He didn't regret what he had done last night, as he generally regretted. He was serene, and everything seemed fine. The rainy day was wonderful; the rain that fell couldn't be more beautiful and flawless.

Kevin laughed out loud.

_I look girlie._ Kevin looked at the window lazily putting his hands behind his head. _If this is what they call love... I like it._

Days ago Kevin would have denied everything he was feeling, but now he cared little to show his feelings to the world. If nothing was what it seemed to be, he wanted to make clear who he was. No lies or games. Perhaps this would make things a little easier, where nothing was easy.

_I need to see him._

Kevin suddenly stood from his bed and ran out of the room, knocking down the chair when he got his jacket, going down the stairs two steps at once. He sat in front of the door putting on his shoes carelessly.

When leaving, in his haste, he ran into who he had longed to see.

Kevin's face lit up in a big smile when he saw Edd all soaked in his arms.

Kevin laughed. "Edd" He said raising Edd's beanie, who flinched. "I won't take off your beanie, relax." Edd was a little flushed. "Come on in, I'll get a towel before you get a cold." Kevin smiled and Edd returned.

Edd sat on the floor in front of Kevin's bed, who put a towel on his shoulders, sitting on the bed behind Edd, removing his beanie and putting a towel over his head.

Edd groaned, but didn't have time to object; Kevin had begun to dry his wet hair.

"You shouldn't be ashamed to stay without your beanie." Kevin smiled at Edd's back. "You look much better without it."

"What... What meant that... kiss to you?"

Kevin suddenly stopped in front of Edd' candor, but then continued, smiling.

"It meant everything to me." Kevin noticed that Edd's shoulders relaxed. "I decided I won't care about what others think about me anymore, I'm tired and I want to be who I am." He approached Edd's ear. "And this is me." He whispered.

Edd quickly and clumsily walked away from Kevin, finally looking into his eyes.

Kevin continued. "I'm sorry Edd, for taking so long." He held the hands of another. "I know I can't be with you now, but I won't give you up so easy now that I realized that it's you who I want. I'll fight. I'll wait for you. 'Cause I love you."

Edd felt his throat tighten and his heart pinching there. He tried to speak, but all he wanted was to collapse into Kevin's arms, and say the same, that he loved him, and always loved. But the situation was more complicated than that, and they both knew.

Reality returned, and Edd turned his head toward the door when the doorbell rang.

Kevin sighed and presses their hands. "Wait here." He kissed Edd's forehead and left.

Edd collapsed on Kevin's bed. His mind was clouded, and couldn't think straight. He grabbed the towel that was on his head and pulled to cover his face.

_I can't! I can't!_

Kevin ran down the stairs, nervous. Whoever it was, it wasn't welcome at that time.

The punk who was standing at his door made him even angrier.

"Of all the people on earth, you were the last I would like to see now." Kevin was closing the door when Plank held it.

"Believe me; you will love that is _me_ the one that is here." Plank's voice, gaze and expression were serious, unlikely the usual jesting air he was used to wear.

Kevin opened the door completely. "What happened?" He was beginning to worry.

Edd passed through Kevin and gently bumped on Plank before he could respond.

"Hey Edd, wait a..." Kevin tried to reach him, but Edd was already in the middle of the street.

Double D turned. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" And he shoved hurriedly into his house without waiting for any response.

"Who was the cutie?" Plank asked mischievously looking for Kevin, pointing with his thumb to where Edd had just passed.

"Stay away from him."

Plank raised his hands in defense. "Francis is more important now." He reassumed the serious expression. "Before you start to freak out, be aware that he is well... for now..."

Kevin grabbed Plank by the collar of his jacket and pressed him against the wall. "What happened to Francis?"

Kevin was used when his uncle was away for just one night, but now Plank was there, and that wasn't a good sign. He was really worried.

As Kevin, Plank began to lose his patience, and it was his turn to get Kevin's collar. "Hear me first, damn it! Fuck man, haven't I proved that I'm not the one who you should discount your fucking angry?" Kevin didn't hesitate, the punk continued. "Someone tried to 'finish' Francis, but they didn't have time to complete the job. We still don't know who they were, but we are behind it."

"We who?" Kevin yelled and pushed Plank further against the wall. "I'm tired of not knowing things and still be involved. Damn it!" He let go of Plank, he massaged the bridge of his nose abruptly and sighed deeply. "Just take me to him, ok?"

Kevin found himself again inside Plank's jeep much earlier than he would like.

He was involved in something that was strange to him and that put the life of his godfather at risk. He himself must be in danger, and he knew it was because of it that Plank come looking for him. But what annoyed him was not to be aware of the details of what was happening.

It took an hour to arrive at a strange house on the edge of town. From the outside, the only thing you could see was the wall, and above of it, only the tops of some small trees.

Plank stopped in front of the great gate, and in front of this, it was still couldn't see the house. They waited a few minutes before the door open without the need to pronounce themselves. Once inside the property, still took five minutes to actually being in front of the house.

Kevin had never known that that kind of people lived in Peach Creek. Seeing the ground outside, it seemed only an empty and abandoned field, but now it was possible to contemplate a great and luxurious house. Kevin was amazed at the wealth of detail that the house boasted, Plank had to caught his arm to make him in.

"Who lives here?" Kevin asked without bothering to remove the sight of all that luxury.

"Your godfather is under care of friends there. It wasn't feasible to sent to a hospital, but don't worry because he is in good hands."

Kevin looked at the punk. "My uncle..." He held the jacket sleeve of the other. _Is he that bad?_ "Where is he?"

Plank led Kevin through the house that was bigger on the inside. The redhead would be lost grandeur if he were alone. They passed through several doors before reaching which they wished.

Plank opened the door letting Kevin in. Lying on the bed, his godfather seemed perfectly fine, just sleeping peacefully. Kevin came closer, Francis' face had only few minor cuts and a small purple beneath the left eye, he then put his hand lightly on the cover that was over his uncle, and pulled gently. Francis' trunk was wrapped in bandages that were getting bloodied.

Before Kevin could touch his godfather, a man pushed him gently away. He was with surgical gloves, cap and a mask which prevented visualization of his face. The man swiftly began to cut the bandages finally showing the severe bruising Francis got.

Kevin was shocked. "We need to get him to a hospital." His voice was almost a whisper.

"A wound infected because we couldn't remove a bullet. The other coagulated: we need to cauterize." The man spoke ignoring Kevin. "I ask you to be brief because we need to do this sooner."

"HE MUST BE HOSPITALIZED." Kevin grabbed the man's shoulder and threw him roughly back.

"Kevin! Wait!" Plank tried to hold Kevin. "Kevin! Kevin!"

Even with a brutal effort Kevin kept to rebut. Plank finally managed to stay in front of him and use the strength of his whole body to press Kevin against wall, stopping him.

"He will die if he stay in these conditions!" Kevin tried to get to his godfather, but Plank was strong.

"Dude, listen to me! I guarantee he won't die. This guy's a doctor." Kevin was still rebutting. "This room, the utensils, the bed, the sheets, everything..." Plank was trying to calm Kevin down. "Everything is sterilized."

"Indeed." The man left standing. "The infection which I mentioned is a result of this bullet that is inside the body of your uncle. We didn't withdraw it yet because it is very close to the artery that leaves the heart, if we're not picky, we can break it."

"WHAT?" Kevin took a step forward, but Plank pushed him roughly against the wall.

Francis began to wake up. Kevin saw the man talking on a cell phone, and soon after two big men stepped into the room and helped Plank to pull the redhead away. When released, already outside, Kevin punched the door with both hands and tried to open it, but it was locked. He punched once more the door.

"Kev ..." Plank was abruptly away with a violent punch in the jaw when he tried to touch the redhead.

"What do you have to do with it?" Kevin hissed.

Plank massaged where he was hit and mortally looked at Kevin, who stared at the door. "I just thought it would be worth you knowing. Supposedly you wasn't even supposed to know about this place."

Plank passed behind Kevin, but stopped when he heard him mutter. "He's all I have."

Kevin's knuckles were white by the gallows he did on his closed fists, leaning against the door. Plank sighed when he saw the redhead touching his forehead on the door, between the handles, and a tear rolling down his cheek.

Kevin's phone rang and he slowly lowered one hand to pocket without lifting the head of the door, and answered the call.

_"Kevin! Are you okay? I saw you fight with a guy and then immediately get into his car, I did not wanted to get involved, but I started to get really concerned. I couldn't help." _Edd spoke wildly.

"_Edd!_ Edd." Kevin whispered, trying to hold back the tears biting his lower lip, but it was useless.

_"Kevin. Oh dear! Where are you?"_

Kevin couldn't answer.

_"Kevin, are you okay?"_

_No. I'm not!_ He wanted to shout. _I need you here._ "I am!" He said instead. He cleared his throat. "Yes I am Edd." He tried to reassure his voice. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't be talking to you... right?" Kevin tried to smile.

Edd thought for a moment. "Yes, but ..."

"Seriously, I'm really good Edd." Kevin ran a hand over his face.

"If ... If so. I'll talk to you tomorrow because... you are not at home." Edd said, but not hung.

Kevin lingered to answer.

"Bye, then."

"I love you." Kevin whispered, but Edd had already hung up. He looked at the punk. "What am I going to do?"

Plank placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "If something happens to Francis, blame me for everything, but now, I only ask you one more time: trust me, ok?"


End file.
